


A bit of Sweetness and Nostalgia

by Eternusx229



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, I tried to add some humor, It's Amaya's birthday y'all, birthday fic, short fic, some fluff I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternusx229/pseuds/Eternusx229
Summary: Amaya has forgotten something important yet for the life of her she can't imagine what it is. With Janai clearing her day of her duties, Amaya has some questions that she hopes can obtain the answers to.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	A bit of Sweetness and Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> It's Amaya's Birthday. 
> 
> So here's my birthday piece for the best General ever !

Like every other day, Amaya woke up early. The soft glow of the sun that washed over the room, ethereal with the golden shimmer of the intricate decorations that wrapped themselves around the curtains, walls and even furniture of the room. Warm and soft; she softly smiled never getting tired of waking up to the beautiful glow of Lux Aurea. So steeped in a blanket of sleep, she groggily turned around. Janai had already woken. Softly sighing, she too, rose to stretch her tired and sleep ridden muscles. 

Lately the affairs within the city have settled yet there was still a lot to do. As acting advisor and as companion to the now Queen of Lux Aurea, she had quite a lot to do within the city. From dealing with the issues in some rural areas in the elven city to training with the new recruits; the one thing that she had been most eager to keep within her grasp at least, Amaya would often have her hands full. Janai hadn’t been so lucky in that regard but they would spar every now and then finding that royalty did not negate her fiance of the skill she held. 

After her morning workout, she padded her way to the window to take in the view of the gorgeous city she had decided to stay in. The view was nothing short of breathtaking. The reflection of the sun might have seemed overwhelming to some but it was tranquil and when the sun would set, the hues that played along the city made everything much more magical despite the fact that she was in Xadia, where magic reigned the whole land. High up on the balcony of the royal quarter, Amaya couldn’t help but imprint this moment of serenity before a long day ahead of her. Her duties were just as important but it was always nice to remember to take a breather every now and then, something she had wished Janai would take her advice on. Amaya knew full well that her duty as Queen was a heavy burden. She had known its struggles since Sarai was crowned and more so when Janai had been. Taking one last look over the balcony, a bit of loss overcame her. If only Janai were here cherishing the moment alongside her. 

Putting on her clothes, Amaya absentmindedly towel dried her hair as she began to think of what had to be done. The blacksmiths down in the urban area had requested supplies that hadn’t arrived as of yet, and there was a meeting later on in the afternoon that she had to attend to between the council members and a member of the moonshadow elf’s council for trading goods. Her garments weren’t that of royalty and still held the hints of Katolis symbols that were minimalistically placed in some areas. Something to remind her of not just her nephews but of her sister. Her tunic red with trousers of a light golden color, weren’t all that different to Katolis’ colors so it wasn’t strange but the material was definitely of a different class. Soft, sleek and refreshing for the weather in Lux Aurea which surprisingly wasn’t as hot as the primal source itself. 

Stepping out of their room, Amaya made her way towards the office chamber. Smiling to a few of the elves that she passed by, she came to an abrupt halt when Kazi turned the corner and nearly bumped into them. Shocked, Amaya held onto the scholar that looked like they might’ve stumbled backwards if she didn’t grab them in time. 

Nervously smiling, Kazi’s eyes shifted before signing, _‘Morning Amaya.’_ Their hands stumbling a bit. 

Amaya had been clear with Kazi that given their history, to drop formalities but the young scholar seemed to struggle with the request from time to time. Nevertheless, Amaya smiled with a small nod, _‘Good morning Kazi. Are you okay?’_ The elf had seemed unusually jumpy this early in the morning. 

_‘Yes. Yes, I’m okay thank you for your concern.’_ Kazi quickly signed. Quirking her eyebrow in both speculation and curiosity, Amaya simply shrugged and continued towards her office. _‘Actually, High- Amaya,’_ Stopping again, Amaya stared at the elf who came to stand in front of her, something Kazi hardly ever did. Red flags were starting to go off in her head as she watched her body language. There was something off. Squinting, Kazi smiled. _‘Queen Janai has asked me to escort you back to your room for today.’_

At this, Amaya looked at Kazi confused. _‘I have a meeting to attend later today. I cannot be absent for it.’_

 _‘About that,’_ Kazi looked away, touching the back of their neck. A habit that Amaya knew full well that indicated uncomfortable news was about to be relayed. Crossing her arms, Kazi straightened up, _‘All of your duties have been cleared for the day.’_

Surprised at the sudden words, Amaya made her way towards the throne room. Janai knew how important the meeting was. She had expressed it just a few days ago and had mentioned that it was necessary, not just that but what exactly was she supposed to do with her day cleared? Who was taking care of the problems that were tasked to her without a briefing? 

Kazi followed quickly after Amaya in a hurry, sighing. “I knew this wasn’t going to work.” They muttered. 

Just as she was about to reach the throne room, a few guards stopped her. In complete shock, Amaya stared at them bewildered at the act. “By Queen Janai’s order, you’re not allowed to enter.” Raising her eyebrow at their words, she tried to think of a plausible explanation for everything that was going on. Turning around, she turned to Kazi. 

_‘I’ll explain everything once I escort you back.’_ Kazi had signed quite possibly in the most relaxed they had been this morning. Still shocked at everything, Amaya stood in her place thinking. Janai hadn’t mentioned anything about having her day cleared last night, nor did she remember seeing a note in their room when she woke this morning, something she would often do whenever she had something important to relay such as getting a new saddle for the inferno tiger they shared or what had been changed in her schedule throughout the day. Coming up blank, Amaya gave the guards one last glance and one of them raised their fist to their chest and did a circular motion while the other simply gave her a sheepish smile. 

Finding it odd, she felt somewhat relieved that whatever it was, perhaps there was something more to it after the guards apologies. Once in her room, Kazi handed her a letter and excused herself. The bold and cursive penmanship of Janai’s on the front with her name made her smile despite everything. Opening the letter, Amaya moved to sit on the bed. 

_My Love,_

_With everything you’ve done for me over the past year, there is nothing in this world that I could give you to express my deepest gratitude. You’ve given to me more than you can imagine. Your strength, your confidence, your kindness and most of all your love. There is hardly a day I can think to myself when you have decided to rest and yes I know, I too haven’t so don’t roll your eyes._

Amaya chuckled at Janai’s wit and continued. 

_I wonder if you know what day today is. The days are rushed, busy and blurry so I do not blame you for that. I would like to remind you to have a day for yourself. It’s been so long since you’ve left that I know how much it must’ve all meant to you._

_After reading this, make your way to the royal dining room. I’ll be waiting there._

_Love,_

_Janai_

Confused, Amaya neatly placed the card down beside her on the bed. She sat there a bit longer than she hadn’t intended to. Wracking her brain for anything that might have given her some sort of explanation. Today was if she remembered correctly was a Friday... Did she forget something? Had it really been a year since she came to Lux Aurea? Suddenly feeling nostalgic she reminisced on the time she had met Janai. How things had drastically changed since first meeting one another. 

Resolving to put the matter at rest, Amaya stood up. Perhaps she had been too busy to really recall what had been happening lately but regardless, she slipped back out the room. Kazi was waiting for her outside. _‘This way.’_ Visibly less stress than earlier, Amaya followed the elf down the corridor. The sun shone down on some parts as they walked, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air that wafted in hopes of calming her. It was hard to relax yet she tried to do so in wake of it all. 

Just like that, she had lost track of time without knowing it. Gren had mentioned once that her duties as general often left no room for herself. And although, he hadn’t been wrong about what he had said to her, she also couldn’t see where she would have time to really have a day to herself. Back then, with everything that had been ongoing, the one thing that had often taken her mind off of things was sparring with her soldiers. Often deeming her a workaholic, Amaya was quick to sarcastically deny the claim. She made a mental note to send her former Lieutenant a letter. It had been some time since she last heard from the kind hearted man and thinking about the sudden memory had left her missing her best friend. 

Upon reaching the dining room doors, Janai was waiting for her. Her royal attire in place yet something was a bit different. To start off, her hair was pulled up and oddly enough she had her sunforge blade at her hip. Tilting her head in question, Janai chuckled taking her hand. “Morning my love.” Janai gave her a kiss which Amaya returned. Still perplexed at everything, Janai smiled. “I take it you read my letter?” Janai asked to which Amaya nodded. She noticed Kazi slip inside the dining room and Janai caught Amaya’s attention. “Still don’t remember what day it is today?” Janai placed her hand on Amaya’s cheek, lovingly looking into brown eyes as they went into yet another bout of confusion. 

_‘Did I forget something?’_ Amaya looked at Janai worried. In all her life, she couldn’t imagine a time where she had been more forgetful than this moment. 

Janai tugged at her hand guiding her into the dining room. Once the doors opened, she saw the little confetti pieces cover her and saw the people around the room raise their hands up in joy. Shocked, Amaya turned to Janai and was immediately hugged by Gren followed by Corvus and her nephews. Laughing, Amaya hugged them back. It had been such a long time since she had seen everyone she couldn’t help the excitement that rose up too. 

“Happy Birthday General!” A few members of her old battalion had yelled after they let her go from the embrace. Surprised to see her old soldiers, Janai laughed at her expression. It had been a very long time she had seen Amaya this happy and it was worth every second. “I’m still looking to get that promotion.” One of her former soldiers said, stretching a bit with a grin on his face. 

Laughing, Amaya beckoned him and the other soldiers all cheered. “Let’s see if you can take my place at the battalion.” She signed and Gren nervously laughed after having translated for them. The soldiers too laughed and Amaya side eyed Gren as she knew he had taken her place. 

Turning to Janai one more time, Amaya hugged her before giving her a kiss. _‘Thank you.’_ Janai blushed, her face completely red. Gren laughed once again. _‘I can’t believe you did this for me.’_ Looking at everyone else who was simply smiling wide, Janai chuckled. 

_‘It’s your birthday. I’m surprised you forgot. But I’m glad I didn’t.’_ Janai wouldn’t trade the look pure happiness Amaya held for anything in the world. Glancing at Corvus, Amaya turned to look at her old time friend. 

“Don’t think I forgot the best part.” He said with a smile, holding out a tray of freshly made oatmeal raisin cookies. Amaya tried not to hug him again for the fear of the cookies falling. She hadn’t had them in such a long time. She might just cry. 

A few soldiers made their way towards the battleground followed by some elves who had volunteered as well; motivated and ready to make rank. Callum and Ezran bouncing up in joy, ready to watch the once in a lifetime opportunity at the so-called birthday tradition. Janai stretched a bit and Amaya raised her eyebrow. _‘You didn’t think I was going to sit out on this one right?’_ Amaya laughed. 

_‘Looking for a promotion too?’_ Amaya signed with a sarcastic look and Janai waved off the smug look before taking Amaya’s hand. 

“You’re already my fiance, I’d say I’ve got the best one.” Flushed, Amaya looked away and Janai smiled giving her a peck on the cheek. 

Her first birthday away from home had certainly been a pleasant surprise and still, no one had managed to score a point. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really bad at getting birthday fics out cause I overthink them so I'm really glad I managed something small and hopefully meaningful. I love Amaya. She means a lot to me for many reasons I won't say on here. She's by far one of my favorite characters ever and I cannot wait for more of her journey. 
> 
> Thank you all for checking this little drabble (?) out xD !


End file.
